Lineage
by half-human
Summary: Regina's happy ending is put at risk once again when her family is threatened and dismal prophecies are revealed. Set post 5.11, post underworld adventures. Outlaw Queen.
1. Disturbance

Title: Lineage

Author: Half-Human

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT. I'm just a massive Regina fan and need to deal with plot bunnies .

A/N: I'm a relatively new Oncer and I haven't written fanfic in more than 8 years so I'd appreciate any feedback Please R/R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a quiet evening at the Mill's residence. Robin had organized a 'boys' night out with Henry and Roland which basically meant watching Star Wars for the fourth time, playing arcade games, and overstuffing themselves with pizza and ice cream. Regina on the other hand had the privilege of enjoying some bonding time with the newest addition to her small family: little Morgan. At first it was strange to have another baby in her life, especially one that wasn't hers, but helping Robin with Morgan's bathing, nightly feedings, diaper changes, and bedtime routines quickly eroded any feelings of uncertainty regarding caring for Zelena's daughter.

"You ready for bed sweetie?" Regina whispered while slowly swaying back and forth on the nursery rocking chair, Morgan in her arms. The room was dimly lit by a night lamp and the light of the full moon coming through the open window. A cool breeze entered making the curtains sway gently. At seven months the little girl could practically hold her own bottle but Regina relished these quiet moments and was more than willing to give Morgan her late-evening meal. She watched as the baby slowly stopped sucking the bottle and her eyes began to close. "That a girl," Regina smiled and placed the bottle on the nearby dresser. She got up and gently patted Morgan's back until she heard the familiar burping sound. "Now," she whispered as she lowered her in the crib, "you sleep well tonight little one." She kissed her forehead and looked down at her little girl. Yes, she was her little girl. Despite Regina's hesitations, Morgan had worked her way to her heart and she was hers, or rather, Regina was Morgan's. "I'll be right here, always." She smiled. She felt the wind pick up a bit and heard what she thought was the rustling of leaves.

"How…sweet." Regina felt a tightening in her gut and the hairs on her neck stand on end as she recognized the voice behind her. 'How?' she thought frantically, her chest pounding as if it still held her heart. She exhaled and balled her fists in anger.

"Zele-"

Before Regina could turn, her body jerked abruptly to her right and crashed against the nearest wall, toppling the night lamp and several hanging frames along with her. Morgan awoke crying, startled by the loud crash. The room grew darker, moonlight now the only source of light. Barely able to stand Regina's fears were confirmed with her sister standing a mere few feet away from her, dressed in a muted grey, skin baring its sickly green color. Her gaze was on the crib, her intent clear.

"No!" Regina screamed, steadying her stance, generating a fire ball and hurling it toward Zelena with all her might. With a quick gesture, Zelena diverted the fireball, barely breaking her focus.

"You can't stop me dear sister, I've grown too powerful," Zelena smirked. She stopped at the edge of the crib and Morgan's cries grew shriller. Cries unbearable for Regina. Cries that gripped her inside and did not let go. Regina suddenly lunged toward Zelena, utter rage whipping within her.

"I don't think so!" Zelena yelled, extending both hands before Regina could reach her and seemingly tossing her sister aside as if she were tethered to her arms with an invisible rod. Regina felt her body crash against the rocking chair she had been sitting calmly on not even 10 minutes ago. She felt it jab against her lower back and heard loud cracking as she landed with a heavy thump.

Zelena smiled, content at the damage she had caused. She turned to the crying child, who had sat up upon hearing all the commotion, and bent down to pick her up.

"Ow!" she cried, as her hand was zapped upon trying to touch the baby. "A protection spell?" Her brow crinkled in anger as she noticed the small pendant around Morgan's neck. "No…an enchantment. This won't do." She gave a low growl and reached for the necklace, enduring the burn until she enveloped the small amulet in her hand and squeezed hard. Within seconds of searing pain, flesh ripping at the bends of her fingers, she felt the small gem at the center of the amulet crush against her skin. The burning stopped. She released her grip, flexed her seared hand and picked up the child.

"Oh you look just like your mum," she smiled, the baby still crying in front of her, struggling to escape the stranger's grasp. She held her by her sides with both hands and inched her closer to her face. "My eyes…gorgeous!"

"Put her down!" Regina demanded, struggling to stand. Kneeling on one knee she generated another fire ball.

Zelena shifted Morgan over to her left hip.

"Really Regina, you're going to strike me while I'm holding my baby?"

"She isn't yours," Regina spat between clenched teeth.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?" Zelena fumed. Morgan, noticing Regina on the floor suddenly started whimpering and reached for Regina crying, "muhmuh!" It was one of the few 'words' she knew how to say.

"Mum?!" Zelena scrunched her face and shook her head. "How dare you!" Regina came to a full stand and steadied herself despite the pain she felt. She contemplated zapping Zelena, launching a fireball toward her legs, sending a lamp to her head, transporting herself just to grab Morgan and escape- but all options posed too much risk to her baby and she would not just abandon her child.

"You are not her mother!" Zelena continued. "You didn't feel her grow within you, you didn't go through labor- you don't have any right to her! You just want what's mine!" With Morgan still struggling at her side she extended her free right hand and made a tight fist. Regina felt her chest tighten and her limbs freeze as if she were caught up in the coils of a massive snake. Her fire ball quickly dissipated and she felt her body lift off the ground, following Zelena's rising fist. "You..." Zelena sneered, "You always get everything, but that ends tonight. You will not get my baby. You dear sister, are done for." Regina struggled to move her hands, to conjure some sort of magic to knock something into Zelena's extended fist but she just couldn't move. Instead she felt her body lunge upward and crash against the ceiling. Zelena started swinging her arm back and forth, sending Regina's body sliding across the ceiling, slamming from one side of the room to the other. Regina kept struggling to break free but with every pound she felt the air knock out of her and her resilience wane. Barely able to keep her eyes open she saw flashes of light and felt the rough ceiling texture claw at her clothes and skin.

"No..." she tried to mutter, anger still bubbling within her, but she could barely make a sound. She felt her body knock to and from, each blow stronger than the previous until she could no longer endure the pain. With the sound of a crack at her side she gave a final gasp and felt darkness envelop her.

"Huh…so weak," Zelena sighed disappointedly. She unclenched her fist and Regina's body dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Morgan was shrieking at her side, fighting to be let free but Zelena held her tightly.

"Now now, stop this fuss," Zelena coaxed, but the baby kept crying. "Silence" Zelena demanded, waving her hand across the infant's face. Morgan's body suddenly went limp. She fell sound asleep, her wet eyes and rosy cheeks the only evidence of her cries for Regina.

With her baby in hand and Regina out of the way Zelena took one final look around the nursery. Her eyes landed on the block letters hanging above the crib.

"Morgan? How utterly boring…Ha!" She looked up and put a finger to a chin in thought. "How about Morgana?" She looked down at the sleeping baby at her side. "Oh yes sweet pea, Morgana it is!" Zelena grinned.

"As for you," she sneered turning to Regina's body. She walked over to it and gave it a quick kick. There was no response. "Good riddance." A smile stretched across her face as she walked to the window, peered toward the full moon, clicked her heels together three times, and vanished amongst wisps of hazy white rings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what do you think? Please R/R, I would very much appreciate it since I'm so rusty with writing ff. I intend to keep up with the chapters regularly. Thanks to my beta-reader for edits! Oh, and if it wasn't clear already this is set in an Outlaw Queen 'verse.


	2. Consequences

Title: Lineage

Author: Half-Human

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT. I'm just a massive Regina fan and need to deal with plot bunnies .

Summary: Regina's happy ending is put at risk once again when her family is threatened and dismal prophecies are revealed.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really do motivate me : ) Side note- I feel so old, I just discovered you can add partition lines to your document/story within the fanfic document loader. Neato. Anywho, on with the show

* * *

It was hot, humid, and dark. The air hung heavy with the stench of sweat and feces. Rumpelstiltskin looked before him at the stone ground and iron bars clueless as to where he was. He tried to move and speak but found that he couldn't, as if he were a mere witness inside his body, a silent observer.

"Rumple, what are you doing here? Did she say you could come?" Rumpelstiltskin turned around and on the floor in shackles was Belle. His Belle. She looked different though, aged. There were new wrinkles and grey hairs but what he found most unsettling was her condition. Smeared with dirt and sporting old bruises she wore an expression of terror. Her dress was in pieces, covered in mud, and her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. Rumple grew angry.

'What is happening!' he thought furiously, wanting to rip the chains off Belle. He wanted to get the hell out of there but his body reacted differently. He was powerless.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were OK," Rumpelstiltskin heard himself say.

"But she will be angry, and she told you not to," Belle replied, fear evident in her voice.

"She didn't command it, merely suggested."

"And you should've listened," a voice from behind cut in. Rumple felt his body turn around and on the other side of the iron rods a dark figure emerged. It was woman and she wore a long cloak that covered her head and draped to the ground. Long locks of dark brown hair poured out the sides of her hood and fell well below her waist. She raised her head and the dim light of the apparent prison caught her face.

'Those eyes…the accent,' Rumpelstiltskin thought intrigued, 'could it be…?'

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked with raised voice. She looked no older than 19 years of age, barely an adult, but her poise and her stare were not of a child.

"I just wanted to see if she was alright," Rumpelstiltskin answered tentatively. 'What am I doing?' Rumpelstiltskin thought angrily, trapped within a shell of a body, a shell of his true self.

"Mum warned me what a wretched trickster you are, didn't you Mum?" She looked in the cell behind her and from a mound of rags on the ground Rumpelstiltskin saw a frail hand emerge as if to protest meekly.

The hand was green.

"Don't worry, you're time-out is almost over," she said sternly and then returned to Rumpelstiltskin. "She was too kind but I am not. I am bored, I have no patience, and you've failed my test." She narrowed her eyes, lifted her hands and removed her hood. With her face fully exposed there was no mystery as to who she was. 'The Locksley child,' Rumpelstiltskin concluded, his feelings a mixture of awe and dismay.

"Kill her," she commanded curtly, her gaze turning towards Belle.

Rumple looked at the woman, horrified.

"No, please," he heard himself protest. "I did not mean to disobey—I cannot physically do so even if I wanted." She smiled, the same toothy smile of her mother's. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Exactly, so don't disappoint—obey." She pushed aside her cloak and moved her hands to her waist revealing the Dark One's true Achilles' heel, his precious dagger. She put her hand on the dagger's hilt. "I command thee Dark One. Kill. Belle."

"Please!" Rumpelstiltskin heard himself cry, but his body couldn't resist the command. Rumple the observer, powerless to do anything, was screaming from within. 'No! You squalid beast! Stop!' he yelled. Slowly he saw his body turn to his love, bend down, grip her neck with one hand, and begin to squeeze.

'No! Stop, please stop! JUST STO—'

Rumple awoke with a start. He sat upright and looked around. He was in his bed, in his room back in Storybrooke, and most importantly right by Belle, who was safe and sound snuggled up against him.

"Rumple?" she asked groggily. "Bad dream?" Still in shock, breathing heavily, he shook his head vigorously.

"No love…worse," he whispered wiping the sweat off his brow and realizing that what he experienced was not just a dream but a vision, a taste of what will be. "Something has gone terribly wrong."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? This chapter was going to be longer but it felt more natural to have it end where it does. Don't worry, plenty of Regina in the chapters to come! Please R/R, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
